Only You
by Pocketface
Summary: A story illustrating just how clueless Butters is. Kenny/Butters; Stan/Kyle; onesided Butters/Cartman


Title: Only You  
Fandom: South Park  
Pairing: Kenny/Butters, Stan/Kyle, onesided Cartman/Butters  
Rating: PG-13  
Words: 5,372  
Summary: A story illustrating just how clueless Butters is.  
Disclaimer: Butters, Kenny, Stan, Kyle and Cartman are all © Matt and Trey.  
Author's Note: This was originally supposed to be one of those short themes, but somehow it got away from me and I ended up working on it for a month. I suppose that's just one of those things! Well, enjoy!

* * *

Sometimes Butters wondered, chewing idly on the empty stick of a lollypop, he wondered how long it had been. When, exactly, had Kenny first struck his fancy? What was that first idle thought that took him on a roller coaster ride of emotion? And at the time had he known, no, wondered if it would last this long? Then he would just reason with 'no, probably not' and leave it at that.

Incidentally, it had been nearly six months since he realized he liked Kenny more than anybody else. Six long months of staring at Kenny from across classrooms, six months of doodling "B+K" in the margins of homework and scratching it out before anyone could see. Six months of falling asleep every night with Kenny's face as his last thought.

And of course, Kenny was oblivious. The perverted blonde flirted with Butters, sure, but he flirted no more with Butters than he did with anyone else. Butters, being the optimistic son-of-a-gun he is, took this only as a sign that at least they were close enough for that. And they were friends, Butters was sure of that, because he had asked.

"Hey, uh, Kenny?" Butters had asked, chewing his lip thoughtfully.

"What's up, Buttercup?" Kenny answered with a smile and Butters giggled. Reason number one-hundred-twenty-eight that Butters liked Kenny: nobody else ever called him Buttercup.

"Wuh-well I was just wonderin'... Ah-uh-are we... Friends?" He tripped over the word 'friends' a little, in his experience a friend was rare and not to be taken lightly. He looked over at Kenny, eyebrows drawn together and lips pursed in an adorably hopeful way. Kenny gave him a funny look, as if he were unsure if Butters was serious or not. When Butters didn't laugh Kenny blinked, a bit surprised.

"Of course we are, Butters!" he said enthusiastically, breaking into a huge smile and pulling the smaller blonde into a hug, "We're tight, me and you." Butters' cheeks had turned tomato-red and his bright smile could've given the sun a run for its money.

Sometimes Butters got frustrated; when he was sure he'd done everything possible to make his feelings known Kenny would still be oblivious. But no matter how frustrated he'd get, just one of Kenny's toothy, lopsided smiles would make him forget everything and grin goofily.

Butters was walking to school on one particular day, whistling a nameless tune to himself, smiling with that special brand of Butters-optimism. It was a morning, a new day, filled with possibilities and hope of good things. His hands were grasping the straps of his favorite Hello Kitty backpack, a little spring in his step as he rounded the corner, pausing and watching the stream of students into the high school. He half-skipped over to his usual spot, a stretch of railing that caged in the handicap-access ramp, hoisting himself up to perch on the railing and wait.

He'd only been waiting a minute or two when he spotted what he'd been waiting for. The yellow bus pulled to a stop in front of the school and Butters hopped off the railing, skidding over to it.

"Hello, Eric!" he greeted cheerily, falling into step beside the chubby boy like he always did.

"Butters." Cartman greeted simply, glancing the boy over, smirking a bit, "You're looking very fag-tastic today." Butters frowned, but before he could think of a reply someone cut him off.

"I think he looks cute." interjected Kenny, falling into step beside Butters with a grin. At the sight of the blonde Butters perked up considerably, eyes brightening.

"Hi, Kenny!" he greeted with a bit more excitement that he had given to Eric. Cartman seemed to seethe at this, sending Kenny a glare. The perverted blonde only grinned, tipping his head to Butters.

"Fuck you, Kenny." Eric spat darkly, and Butters glanced over, a bit frightened by his tone. Eric turned his glare on Butters and the boy crumbled, looking down at his shoes and suddenly feeling sheepish, though he wasn't sure exactly why.

By the time they reached Eric's locker the uncomfortable air was gone, and Butters was humming to himself as he leaned up against the locker next to Eric's, waiting. Kenny usually wandered off to his own locker by now, but today he stayed next to Butters, chatting aimlessly. Cartman ignored their conversation until Butters gasped, touching Kenny's arm gingerly.

"Oh, Kenny! What happened to your arm?" Butters gushed, referring to the nasty-looking bruise on Kenny's upper arm that looked suspiciously like a hand had grabbed Kenny's arm too hard. Cartman looked over then, casting Kenny a warning glare. Kenny frowned at Eric but smiled at Butters, patting him sweetly.

"It's nothing, Butters. Cartman was just being an _asshole_, like usual."

"Goddammit, Kenny!" Cartman exclaimed, frowning and slamming his locker shut with a loud bang. Butters winced, and both boys glanced at him, and then glared at each other.

"Bite me, lardass." Kenny spat, voice dripping with hate. Butters shrunk back a little, glancing between the two with wide, scared eyes, feeling like he was in the middle of something he didn't understand. Finally Kenny turned on his heel and stalked away with a huff.

"You're a fucking poor slut!" Cartman called down the hallway, and Kenny only answered by brandishing his middle finger. With an angry growl Eric turned back to Butters, who was still staring, wide-eyed and scared. Cartman huffed, swinging his backpack over his shoulder and turning in the opposite direction of Kenny.

"Come on, Butters." he commanded moodily and Butters trailed after him obediently, albeit not without a few glances in the direction Kenny had gone.

Butters didn't see Kenny again until their Drawing and Painting class, fourth hour. Butters strolled into the classroom with a pleased grin, heading towards the back of the room and dropping his backpack on the two-person table he shared with Kenny. He waited impatiently for the other blonde, tapping his feet in another nameless tune. Kenny finally turned into the art room a few minutes later, looking severely pissed-off. It wasn't until he dropped his bag on the table that he saw Butters, smiling genuinely at him. Kenny couldn't help but smile back, mood lifted a bit.

"Is-is somethin' wrong, Kenny?" Butters asked, tilting his head cutely in concern. Kenny snorted a short bout of quiet, sad laughter, smiling and shaking his head.

"You know Butters, you are the only person I've ever known who can brighten my day with just a smile." Kenny said thoughtfully, smirking at Butters. His blonde counterpart blinked for a moment, then frowned in confusion. Kenny laughed again, patting Butters' shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." Kenny brushed him off, and before Butters could ask the teacher was calling their attention. Butters fell silent, but he kept stealing glances at Kenny and frowning. Something was going on today. First the fight with Eric, and now this? Butters frowned deeper in thought.

"...Butters. Say that again, but make it not retarded." Cartman closed his eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh. Butters blinked, glancing around, not sure how he was supposed to do that. It was the end of the day now and Butters was once again next to Cartman's locker, waiting for the bigger boy to finish so he could go home.

"I just said, 'Kenny invited me out to a movie later,' and thuh-that don't sound retarded to me, Eric." Butters frowned, fidgeting with one of his backpack straps. Eric sighed again, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, showing a moment of desperation. But only for a moment before he cast Butters a glare.

"Butters, don't go out with him." Eric said, voice a bit strained as he distractedly stuffed some books inside his bag. Butters frowned again. Now Eric was acting weird? Something was definitely going on.

"Whuh-why not?" Butters asked, frowning like a little kid being told to take a bath and go to bed. Eric stopped fussing with his backpack, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, seething for a moment. He reminded Butters of a volcano, looming, fiery and powerful, ready to explode at any moment. When he turned on Butters his eyes were flaming with hatred.

"Because I fucking said so, you piece-of-shit faggot!" he exploded, slamming his locker shut and making Butters wince for the second time that day. Butters looked after him, chewing his lip and debating whether or not to follow. He was just about to dash away and apologize for whatever-it-was-he-did when a familiar voice stopped him.

"Butters? Was that Cartman?" Kyle said, cocking an eyebrow and smirking. His dark-haired other half was connected to him at the hand, wearing a similar expression of confused bemusement.

"Oh, hi Kyle, hi Stan." Butters greeted glumly, "Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with him." He looked wistfully off in the direction of his friend, pouting a bit. Stan and Kyle glanced at each other, then Kyle shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, Butters, Cartman always has something or other up his ass." Kyle reasoned, and Stan chuckled in agreement.

"Yeah..." Butters said, tone wholly unconvincing, still staring off at where Cartman had disappeared. What probably should've followed this was an awkward silence, but thankfully Kenny interrupted.

"'Sup guys!" he said happily, stepping up beside Kyle and grinning, gaining a greeting from each. Then he looked over at Butters, who was still lost in thought. Kenny grinned, sneaking over behind the shorter blonde, grinning giddily.

"Boo!" he hissed in Butters' ear, wrapping his arms around the boy quickly. Butters screamed, jumped, and flailed for a moment or two, wailing something about ghouls. Stan and Kyle watched with raised eyebrows, snickering and shaking their heads. Kenny was laughing too, though mostly he was trying to keep Butters' flailing limbs from hitting any vitals. When Butters finally realized he wasn't being attacked by ghouls, he turned limp in Kenny's arms, cheeks turning a fantastic shade of red. Thankfully, the halls were mostly deserted by now, most people had left for the buses.

"Kuh-Kenny?" he asked, voice a mixture of mortification and confusion, "Wuh... Wuh?" Kenny giggled, leaning over and kissing Butters on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Buttercup, I didn't mean to scare you so bad." Kenny said good-heartedly, still chuckling as he moved to stand next to Butters. If Butters hadn't been so red already, he definitely would've turned very red at the cheek-kiss. He rubbed the spot on his cheek in a state of shock. Today was definitely a strange day.

"We were gonna walk home, you guys wanna come?" Stan asked pleasantly, glancing from Butters to Kenny. Kenny agreed for him, and off they went.

Butters spent most of the walk silent and contemplative, staring at Stan and Kyle. The couple was sickeningly sweet sometimes- Butters thought they were great together, of course- but sometimes they could get so wrapped up in each other that it was unnerving. Butters wondered what that felt like; to have someone so close that you forgot where you stop and they start. The short blonde glanced over at Kenny, who, incidentally, had been glancing at him. Kenny grinned and Butters blushed and looked away. It was unfair how Kenny treated him, because Butters knew that he treated everyone like that. It was misleading.

"Hey, Butters?" Kenny asked suddenly, and the boy questioned looked over, alert. Kenny looked a bit solemn, hands in his pockets and shoulders slumped.

"Yeah?" Butters asked, eyes shining with honest curiosity. That was the thing about Butters- he was so honest. Most people found it unnerving and labeled him a freak. But with Butters, you didn't have to worry about lying or cheating, because the poor blonde fool probably didn't even know how to lie. With Butters, he would always tell you exactly what he meant. That's what Kenny liked best about him.

"Butters, you... Did you tell Cartman about the movies?" Kenny asked gingerly, as if preparing himself for a let-down.

"Wuh-well, sure I did! He got awful sore with me, though. And he didn't make no sense either! He said 'Don't go out with him!' all mean like, and I wanted to know why, but he didn't tell me, he just called me uh-a 'piece-of-shit faggot' and stormed away. But I-I guess I should watch my behavior..." Butters trailed off, tapping his fingers together nervously and biting his lip. Kenny looked over at him, frowning. The shorter blonde glanced over and started to feel sheepish again, blushing and forcibly moving his hands to his sides.

"...Don't say that." Kenny said sweetly, but there was a hint of sadness in his voice. Before Butters could respond Stan was calling their attention.

"Hey, me and Kyle were going to the movies later, do you guys want to come?" he asked, slowing down a bit so there was less room between the two couples(well, one couple and one almost-couple). The blondes glanced at each other, mirroring a smile.

"Actually, we were going anyways." Kenny said with a smile, "At least, er, we were..." He looked over at Butters expectantly, and the other blonde blinked, clueless.

"I mean, Cartman...?" Kenny paused, and when Butters still didn't catch on, "He said he... didn't want you to go." Kenny frowned in confusion, tilting his head like something didn't quite add up. Butters blinked again, still clueless.

"Wuh-well gosh, Kenny, Eric ain't the boss of me!" Butters said with a half smile, still confused. Why would Kenny think Eric would have any effect on his decision to go out with him? Stan and Kyle exchanged glances, looking back at the blondes expectantly.

"So it's settled, then?" Stan said, looking from Butters to Kenny.

"Um, yeah, I guess so!" Kenny said, hesitating in looking away from Butters, mirroring his confused half-smile.

It was a few hours later, after the movie, when Stan, Kyle, Butters and Kenny were sitting in a booth at McDonald's, chatting merrily and enjoying themselves. Kyle was sticking fries in Stan's mouth, in the too-cute way that only couples could. Stan grinned, chewing the fry and waiting to swallow before leaning over and kissing the redhead. Butters' eyebrows skyrocketed immediately, gaze turning quickly to the ceiling, still nibbling on a chicken nugget. Kenny couldn't help but notice this, and took to watching the other blonde, noting that he could see Butters' sparkling blue eyes reflecting in the light. Eventually Butters felt the eyes on him and glanced over, a bit surprised at the look Kenny was giving him. It was almost... Dreamy. Butters blushed a little and gave Kenny a shy smile, only able to hold Kenny's gaze for a moment before looking back down into his food. Kenny couldn't help but grin at this, Butters was too goddamn cute. It was a moment or two before Kenny heard the snicker and looked over the table to see Stan and Kyle, obviously very tickled by the blondes. Stan's hand was over his mouth, trying to hold in laughter. Kenny rolled his eyes and laughed a little himself.

"Huh? What're you laughin' at?" Butters asked, looking up from his food and around the table, expression bewildered. This was it for Stan, who exploded into girly giggles, which in turn made Kyle laugh, and even Kenny started laughing too. Butters just blinked at the other boys, sure he had completely missed something.

"What? Are you makin' fun of me?" Butters' eyebrows drew together and he frowned in that same three-year-old way, which only spurred more giggles from Stan, who collapsed into Kyle's shoulder. Butters pursed his lips, looking more and more like a peeved kid. He looked over at Kenny for an explanation, expression dropping almost at once for another shy smile. Kenny's lips curved up into a grin, shaking his head and leaning in to kiss Butters' cheek again.

"You are too much, boy." Kenny said with a chuckle.

A few minutes later the boys were walking down the street, once again paired up. Kyle and Stan were holding hands again, and it had Butters' undivided attention. Kenny was just looking at his counterpart, hands in his pockets, content to just watch the way Butters worked. It wasn't until Kyle pulled his hand from Stan's to wrap it around the dark-haired boy's shoulders and pull him close that Butters spoke up.

"Uh, Kenny?" he said, biting his lip and looking down at his hands, "Would you, uh... Well, I mean, would it be okay if, uh... Wuh-wuh-well, maybe... We could... Hold hands?" Butters barely managed to squeak out his last two words, voice shaking with nervousness. Kenny was quiet at first and Butters' heart started to plummet. When he looked over at Kenny hurt was starting to concentrate in his eyes. Kenny's expression was a confused one, as if he didn't quite understand. When he saw the way Butters was looking at him, open and vulnerable, he couldn't help but smile and grab one of the blonde's hands. This immediately made the shorter blonde grin goofily, blushing in the light of a streetlamp. Kenny blinked at Butters, half-awed and half-confused.

"Butters, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Kenny! Anything!" Butters said enthusiastically, smiling warmly over at Kenny. This stalled Kenny even more, only deepening his suspicions.

"Are you in love with Cartman?" he asked bluntly, frowning in preparation for Butters' answer. Butters stared at Kenny at first, blinking rapidly, and waiting for this question to compute. Then his eyes went wide, jaw falling open while he struggled for an answer.

"I-In luh-luh-luh-_love_?! Wuh-with _Eric_?!" Butters asked, stuttering almost comically. Kenny stopped walking and made Butters stop too, who was still gaping, wide-eyed and bewildered. Kenny seemed to be startled by this reaction, blinking rapidly too as his brain tried to figure out what that meant.

"So, you're not?" he asked, voice completely surprised. Butters shook his head like his life depended on it, gripping Kenny's hand subconsciously.

"Oh-Oh, Jesus, no! E-Eric's uh-a no-good-lyin'-asshole!" He said, repeating the insult as if it were something he'd memorized. Kenny glanced away, frowning, then looked back at Butters. Stan and Kyle had noticed that their friends had stopped walking and they stopped too, keeping their distance but listening carefully.

"But... You follow him around like a puppydog, and you do anything he tells you to!" Kenny reasoned, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, I... I dunno..." Butters' initial panic had worn off by now, and he was itching to pull his hand from Kenny's to knock his knuckles together, "He is my friend, and I like to make him happy I guess... Buh-but that don't mean I'm in love with him!" Butters looked back up at Kenny, a little bit of his desperation back. He felt like he was convincing Kenny, almost like this had been the one thing keeping Kenny away from him. Kenny's eyes glazed over in thought, then blinking back to life as a wide grin split Kenny's face.

"So then that means... Fuck, I'm gonna kick Cartman's ass for this!" Kenny exclaimed, suddenly lurching forward, pulling his hand from Butters' grasp to wrap his arm around Butters' waist and pull him close. Butters emitted a surprised squeak, hands moving up to grasp Kenny's jacket. Kenny hesitated with his face close to Butters', staring down into those crystal blue eyes, feeling the smaller boy's breath quicken against his lips.

"Can I kiss you?" Kenny asked quietly, his voice low and sultry. Butters' eyes widened and he nodded dumbly, it was all he could do. Then Kenny pressed his lips against Butters' softer ones, eyes drifting closed. His free hand found its way up Butters' arm and onto his neck, pulling him closer into the kiss. The feeling was one Butters had been dreaming of for a long time, and he felt his whole body tingle with a sensation he was unfamiliar with. His skin tingled even more where Kenny touched him; he almost felt like his neck was on fire from sensation. Butters melted completely into the kiss, feeling his knees turn to jelly beneath him and twisting his fingers tighter into Kenny's parka. He slipped down an inch or so but Kenny held him up, smiling into the kiss. Slowly Kenny poked his tongue between Butters' lips, and the smaller boy opened his mouth obediently, tongue dancing shyly(though not altogether in an inexperienced way) with Kenny's.

After a good minute or so Butters pulled away, still close to Kenny, still grasping his jacket for dear life. Butters gave himself a few deep breaths to sturdy himself, then looked up at Kenny and bit his lip.

"We kissed!" he said urgently, like he was letting out some big secret, something he'd sworn he'd never tell anybody. Kenny blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we were..." Kenny said slowly, smiling. Butters glanced away, shaking his head.

"No, I mean... Eric. He kissed me. About a week ago." Kenny pulled back at this, alarmed, "Buh-but I didn't want him to! He just kinda grabbed me a-and wouldn't let go, he hurt my arm... I-I told him that I didn't like him _that_ way a-and he got real sore at me and made me leave." Butters refused to meet Kenny's gaze, chewing on his lip nervously.

"I liked kissing you a-a lot more!" he added as an afterthought, looking back up at Kenny finally. Kenny's expression was one of contemplation, as if factoring this new information into some equation. Butters pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down hard on it, afraid of what Kenny was thinking. When Kenny finally looked at him, he looked surprised.

"...What?" Butters asked cautiously, still chewing his lip. Kenny took a moment to think about how to answer that, then smiled.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" he asked, wearing his most charming smile. Butters gasped and his eyes went wide again, he didn't think he'd ever hear those words come out of Kenny's mouth.

"Yes! Yes! Sweet Mary, Mother of Jesus, yes!" Butters exclaimed, pulling Kenny down into another kiss.

The next morning Butters was waiting in his usual spot, toe tapping in nervous rhythm, knuckles white on the railing. He was nervous, but it was a giddy kind of nervous, the kind of nervous that made his whole body tingle with anticipation. When the bus pulled up the blonde took a deep breath, biting back a grin while he watched to doors swing open. Eric was the first of his friends off the bus like usual, and when he spotted Butters he smirked that condescending smirk of his. But when Butters hopped off the railing and ran towards the bus, he didn't even glance at the brunette, running right past him and into the arms of Kenny, who had gotten off right after him.

"Kenny!" Butters squealed, jumping into the other blonde's arms and burying his head in the crook of his neck like he hadn't seen Kenny for weeks. Kenny laughed and put his arms around Butters, the hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Hey, Buttercup." he greeted sweetly, and Butters grinned and pulled back just far enough for Kenny to kiss him. Kyle and Stan were standing behind Kenny, watching with the same aw-how-cute expression, but nobody else cared enough to stop as they got off the bus and filed around the foursome. Cartman was looking back at the couple, hands balled into fists at his sides, absolutely livid with anger. As the two broke out of their embrace and started towards the school(hand-in-hand) Butters still didn't spare Eric even a slight glance, though Kenny glanced back, wearing a cocky smirk. Inside the school Butters didn't wait next to Eric's locker. Instead, Kenny pressed him up against his own locker and kissed him.

After a few minutes someone coughed obnoxiously behind Kenny in an attempt to gain the boys' attention. Butters turned his head away to break the kiss, peering over Kenny's shoulder at Eric. It took him a few tries, but he eventually pried Kenny off his neck and turned him around. Eric was wearing that calm-before-the-storm expression, the one that never ceased to frighten Butters. His smirk was small, just a hint of cruelty in the corner of his mouth. His eyes were dark and clouded with anger, though his posture was the picture of calm. If it was forced serenity, Cartman never showed it. The shorter blonde reached out and grasped Kenny's hand, which Cartman noticed, though he never showed that, either.

"What do you want, fatass?" Kenny spat, pursing his lips into a small frown. He stepped slightly in front of Butters in a protective manner, and Butters was glad for this gesture.

"Kenny, did I or did I not tell you to _stay away_ from Butters?" Cartman asked, using that calm, cool voice he used when he was pissed off but keeping his fury under wraps. Butters frowned at this, wondering why Eric would want Kenny to stay away from him. He wasn't sick or anything...

"Yeah, you did, but you also told me that Butters was in love with you!" Kenny yelled for the whole world to hear, Butters' eyes going wide and Cartman's cheeks turning red(from anger or embarrassment, nobody knew).

"But he's not, is he?" Kenny continued cruelly, "He's not, and you _know_ he's not. So why would you tell me he was? You know what _I_ think? _I_ think it's y-!"

"Kenny!"

_Wham._ Butters knew it was coming before it happened, he watched Cartman's eyes narrow and his body tense, but his reaction was seconds too late. Cartman's fist connected soundly with Kenny's nose and the poor blonde sputtered, spinning on his heel from the force of the punch and stumbling into the lockers. He groaned painfully, a hand clutched over his nose, his other leaning heavily on the wall of lockers. Butters had gasped and ran over to Kenny, hovering close by, chewing his lip, afraid and worried all at once.

"Kenny, are you okay?" Butters asked, his voice shaking. Kenny groaned again, louder, and when he turned to Cartman there was blood leaking out between his fingers. Butters turned pale at the sight(he never had a stomach for blood), backing away a little.

"You- You fugging-guh... Ugh!" Kenny yelled, talking like his nose was clogged, "Id's broken! You fuggin broke by dose!" Kenny pushed himself off the lockers and started towards Cartman, who backed off a few feet, still a goddamn coward. This only enraged Kenny further, and he would've stumbled over to Cartman but Butters stopped him.

"Kenny! Your nose! You need to get to the nurse!" Butters exclaimed, stepping right in front of Kenny, still pale and shaking. At first Kenny didn't seem to see the blonde, he was shaking with an insane kind of fury, but Butters refused to move and when Kenny's eyes finally landed on the shorter blonde his expression softened, if only slightly.

"What the hell- Kenny?!" said a voice suddenly, and Butters turned to see Stan and Kyle, both wide eyed.

"Stan! Kenny's nose is broken, can you help me get him to the nurse?" Butters asked, he wasn't even sure if he could get himself to the nurse, but there were more important things. Like Kenny, whose hand was turning red and whose blood was dripping a trail down his shirt. Stan rushed over and slung an arm around Kenny, and he and Butters started towards the nurse.

"Kenny broke his nose?!" Kyle asked, voice panicked and squeaky, "How did that happen?!"

"It was Cartman..." Butters said, glancing back at where the fatass had just been, but the spot was vacant. He blinked, and Kyle looked too, though he was unsure what he was looking at.

"He's gone!" Butters said, glancing to Stan and then Kenny, who glanced back, seething.

"Fugging coward." Kenny mumbled angrily.

"Butters, I'm fine!" Kenny repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time. He rolled his eyes in an annoyed way, but there was a definite smirk to his lips. Butters fell silent in the chair next to Kenny, but he was still chewing his lip and frowning in a worried way.

"Oh, I'm being a bother. I'm sorry, buh-well, I was just so worried..." Butters trailed off, slouching back in his chair and wringing his hands. Kenny raised a hand to his nose, poking the white brace gingerly and wincing. Butters looked up and opened his mouth to say something but fell silent, remembering Kenny's annoyance. He closed his mouth but still looked intently at Kenny, like he was hoping he could get his words across without speaking. The low-class blonde just chuckled, leaning over to kiss Butters, who squeaked slightly in surprise.

"Aw, look at the poor invalid." Stan said with a roll of his eyes as he walked up to the blondes, who reluctantly pulled away from their lip-lock.

"Stan! Hey, man!" Kenny greeted, standing up to give Stan an obligatory guy-friend hug, "Where's Kyle?"

"His mom said he had to finish his chores before he could come down." Stan explained, sighing and shrugging, "But how are you? That looks bad." Stan gestured to the brace on Kenny's nose.

"I'm fine, Butters saw to that." Kenny chuckled, wrapping his arm around the blonde's waist and pulling him close. Butters just giggled, snaking his arm around Kenny's back, eyes sparkling with glee.

"And this doesn't hurt or anything, they gave me pills for that. I guess my nose will be a little crooked now. Forever a reminder of the rage of Eric Cartman." Kenny said darkly, shaking his head. Butters pouted, nuzzling Kenny's shoulder affectionately to get him to perk up.

"Yeah, what the hell happened to him?" Stan asked, shaking his head in disbelief. Though, he wasn't sure why he was surprised, Cartman had done worse things than break Kenny's nose. But still, he _broke_ Kenny's _nose_.

"Wuh-well, the principle said it doesn't really matter where he went, be-because he's not coming back to school for a while. He's got uh-a two-month suspension. That-that's what you get, if you ask me." Butters explained, frowning again in that three-year-old way of his. Kenny and Stan laughed, and Butters grinned(though he wasn't completely sure what he had said that was so funny).

"And Kenny's going to be staying with me for a while, too!" Butters said suddenly, excitedly, squeezing Kenny's side.

"Oh?" Stan said with a smirk, raising his eyebrows at Kenny, "Staying the _night_?" Stan waggled his eyebrows and Kenny laughed, shaking his head. Butters blinked cluelessly.

"On his _couch_, Stanley. And I'm the pervert." They all laughed then, though Butters' laughter was slightly hollow because he still didn't understand what they were talking about.

"Hey, uh, Butters?" Kenny said unsurely, rubbing the back of his neck. It was later that night and Butters was getting ready for bed, pulling up his penguin-pajama-bottoms and turning to Kenny, shirtless.

"What's up, Kenny?" Butters said with a cheerful smile, crossing the room to stand before Kenny. The other blonde smiled back, momentarily forgetting why he had come to talk to Butters.

"Oh, uh, I wanted to talk to you about earlier. About Cartman..." Kenny glanced away, looking sheepish.

"What about him?" Butters said offhandedly, turning to fold a pile of laundry on his bed. Kenny blinked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"About... you know!" Kenny said, throwing his hands exasperatedly. Butters raised an eyebrow at Kenny over his shoulder, and the other blonde gaped.

"Weren't you listening when we were fighting?" Kenny asked, not exactly sure what to think of this. Butters thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"Well, I guess I was, but then you got hurt and nothing else mattered." Butters explained plainly, turning back to his laundry. Kenny started to laugh in spite of himself.

"Only you, Butters. Only you." Kenny shook his head and crossed the room, planting a kiss on the back of Butters' neck and making the shorter blonde jump.

* * *

Reviews are love

michelle


End file.
